Totally Unexpected
by Jey4eva
Summary: Actually, I couldn't decide if its Angst or Drama... Its about Narcissa Malfoy. I mean, have you ever noticed that Lucius is, but SHE'S not a Death Eater? Ever wonder why? What if at a time, she was actually good? R&R!


A/N: So I've just finished reading the 4th Harry Potter Book, AGAIN. And it just occured to me that YES, Lucius is a Death Eater but Narcissa isn't... So its like hmmm... I mean, for her to be Lucius's wife, I would think that she would be a Death Eater... So what if she used to be a good witch? Remember, key word: USED to... Until she met Lucius. Well, just read the story, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I might own the personalities though cause' I'm not so sure that they REALLY act like this.  
  
Totally Unexpected  
By: Jey4eva  
  
  
I sighed. Here I was, Narcissa MALFOY. Most hated witch in the Wizarding World... Well, at least that's how I see it. Yes, yes, sure, sure- Narcissa HAS to be as rotten as Lucius to have married him, but its not TOTALLY my fault... If you ask me, if there's anyone to blame, its him. Here's the LONG story:  
  
  
I was Narcissa Banks. 17, a pretty, tall, blond. Smart... AND in Slytherin. I usually fought with myself wondering why oh WHY did I end up in Slytherin? My Mother was a Hufflepuff, my Father a Gryffindor. I mean, I'll admit- I wasn't an angelic angel... But then again, I was NOTHING like all the other Slytherins...  
  
I was more of an outcast to the school. Slytherins didn't talk to me because they just didn't understand my desire to be so NICE. So GOOD. And the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs didn't want ANYTHING to do with me because, I was a Slytherin.  
  
Of course, I did get the occasional Slytherin boy who asked me out... I didn't go with any of them because it was all a game... The game was to see which of them could get me to go out with them... OH! They were all a bunch of ass holes, they were...  
  
But then, there was a boy. Lucius Malfoy. Tall, very handsome... He had the most stunning gray eyes that I had ever seen.  
  
I had seen him almost about everywhere with him being in Slytherin. I think he was quite taken aback with my pretty looks. He always found a way to get close to me. In the Hogwarts Express, he'd find the compartment I was in and would get the closest seat possible to me. In the Great Hall he'd usually go for a late breakfast, lunch, and dinner because that's what I usually did... When I was at the library, that's where he'd be, during classes he'd find a seat close to be. There was a time when it absoulutely drove me crazy! Everywhere I went I would see his face!  
  
And all the time he would tease me:  
  
"Narcissa, turning into a bookworm are you?"  
  
"Narcissa, you eat like a pig."  
  
"Narcissa, you've GOT to get some make-up on your face before you turn absoulutely UGLY!"  
  
But, I would always get him back by cursing or hexing him...  
  
Or sometimes I'd just hit him with whatever was near. Like one time, I had just thrown my pumpkin juice in his face.  
  
But then, in the 7th year- He stopped.  
  
That's right, in 7th year, he stopped following me around. Stopped coming to the Great Hall late. Even stopped teasing me. And you wanna know the reason why? It was her, the wretched witch! Yes yes, she and I were on okay terms. We had talked to eachother a few times, but we weren't exactly friends...  
  
Actually, I had started to hate her when I found out that she was the reason that Lucius had stopped- Well, teasing me, I guess. I guess, I had gotten quite fond of him in the 6 years he had drove me mad with his snotty comments about me.  
  
But now he had gone and doing the same thing to HER!  
  
Her name was... Yes, its true, Lily Evans.  
  
I had thought that Lucius had more sense in him than to think he had a chance with her. I mean, she was pratically inseperable with James Potter. And I wasn't so surprised when they tied the knot a year later.  
  
Of course, when I asked him about it, Lucius denied it. He even had the guts to say one last rude comment about my hair:  
  
"Its getting so frizzy nowa days, Narcissa."  
  
That's when I think I went wrong. I snapped back at him that 'his hair didn't look any better than Hagrid's' then I instantly regretted it. I had nothing against Hagrid, but it just popped out of my mouth.  
  
But I didn't stop there. I suddenly found myself taking lessons from the other Slytherin girls who were all slutty. I started wearing my robes open in the front in the common room like all the other girls and wore slutty clothing that the boys would pratically gape at. I started wearing heavy make-up and fixed my hair up like the other girls.  
  
But did Lucius notice? Nooooo. He was pratically cleaning himself up and becomming a good boy for Lily. He slicked his hair back and was proper to EVERYONE. He was driving everyone mad. Especially me. Here I was trying to be the ideal girl I thought he liked, and he didn't even NOTICE!  
  
I was pratically fuming when I saw him ask Lily to the 7th Year Graduation Ball. Of course, she kindly let him down.  
  
And here I was pratically screaming at him to ask me out. He didn't notice of course...  
  
The night before the Ball, I had lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking of how stupid I was acting. I mean, REALLY! One minute, you're a good girl. Friendly, but still an outcast. But that didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I had changed. And for who else- a BOY! A boy that doesn't notcie anything because he's too blind to see it.   
  
That was when I think I gave up. I mean, I had wasted all my time, energy, and effort that year to get Lucius to notice me, but it was in vain. So that night I had thrown all my slutty clothing out the window. All my make-up, and hair accesories were burned. And the old me was back.   
  
I didn't go to the Ball the next day.  
  
During our Graduation Ceremony which took place the next day after the Ball I had worn plain red dress robes. Other girls had gone to the extreme- putting charms on their robes to make it glitter or say something as she stood up... And here I was in PLAIN RED DRESS ROBES!  
  
After the Ceremony you won't believe who came up to me and gave me a hug... Yes, Lucius. He was back to his old self. Except the slicked back hair. But the regular smirk that I had grown to love was back and deeper than ever.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the Ball?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I had no date, and there really wasn't a point to it. How was it?" I asked. I was actually thrilled. So, he had noticed that I hadn't attended.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't go either."  
  
"Then how did you know I didn't go to the Ball?" I asked, my hopes gone.  
  
He grinned then, "I know."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Right," I said, sarcastically.  
  
He turned serious, "Y'know, Narcissa, I never told you how I feel about you."  
  
My heart pratically leapt to my throat, "Wha- What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
He smiled slightly, "Nothing," he said.  
  
"Oh," I said and walked away. I had gotten my hopes up, yet again. And Lucius Malfoy had just broken them. AGAIN.  
  
I was muttering to myself as I walked back to the Hogwarts Castle. Everyone else was still at the grounds celebrating and here I was ALL ALONE walking back to the Hogwarts Castle. I felt pathetic.  
  
I kept muttering on how boys could be so insensitive and that I'd never trust another boy again as I climbed the steps to the Slytherin Tower. It seemed to take forever as I kept climbing. I suddenly stopped short as I came to a portrait of a Fat Lady. My face frowned with confusion. Where was I?  
  
Someone chuckled from behind me, "Lost your way, Narcissa?"  
  
I whirled around glaring menacingly, "Yes. What's it to you?" I snarled.  
  
I came face to face with Lucius again. Had he followed me here and heard my muttering? My face turned a bright red, matching my dress robes.  
  
He simply smirked, "You ran away before I could talk to you."  
  
"We talked," I said shortly. "And I DID NOT run away." I was surprised at my hostility towards him. After all, this wasn't what the old me would do... Oh no, I thought miserably. I was back to the slutty Narcissa. This wasn't good. Not at all.   
  
"Yes, well either way, you didn't give me a chance to answer you."  
  
I stood there and crossed my arms, "Well?" I snapped. "Answer away," I said.  
  
He smiled, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that your pathetic ways to get me to like you didn't go unnoticed."  
  
Oh shit, I thought. That night, I had thought that it was for the best that Lucius didn't notice cause' it was embarassing and I knew he would never let me live it down. I blushed furiously.  
  
He laughed softly, "But I'm flattered, Narcissa, either way."  
  
I licked my lips, so what was he saying?  
  
He seemed to read my mind, and he turned serious, "What I'm saying Narcissa is that-" He paused.  
  
I bit my lip, dying in the suspense.  
  
He smiled, "That I never knew that you were hiding a good body under those robes."  
  
The pervert! The ass hole! The bastard! The slimy git! Here I was thinking that he may say something romantic, but no! I guess that I was expecting too much from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I glared at him, and stalked past him down the spiral steps of whichever tower this was.  
  
"Wait." He said suddenly, grabbing my arm. It wasn't a desperate cry, meaning that he KNEW I would wait when he told me to.  
  
It made me mad. I flung him off and kept going down the stairs.  
  
"Narcissa!" He said, annoyed. I heard him running down the stairs to catch up with me.  
  
I was touched actually. I mean, what could be so important that he couldn't tell me in an owl? But either way I was still boiling mad and continued my strides out of the Tower.  
  
He caught up with me, finally when we were near the end of the stairs. He grabbed me and turned me around, his hands on my shoulders. I wouldn't look at him. But he didn't let go until I hastily glanced at him. His face was twisted in annoyance.  
  
He held my eyes to his, "Narcissa," he said taking a breath.  
  
"What?" I asked cooly.  
  
He stared deep into my eyes, searching...  
  
"I..." he trailed off.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What Lucius, what IS IT?"  
  
"Nothing, I just..." he trailed off again.  
  
Then the impossible thing happened. I think I might have dreamed it... He leaned closer to me and kissed me...  
  
It was unbelievable and totally unexpected. I just stood there stunned, but soon kissed back. This was what I had wanted all along... What I had dreamed about all this year... And it was crazy! Just CRAZY that it was coming true...  
  
When we pulled apart I just stood there, still shocked. And the rest... Is history...  
  
We soon got married and after awhile... Had Draco...  
  
Now, here I am, with my husband and son... And some may ask, "Are you happy?"  
  
To tell you the truth, I don't know what to answer. Yes, I love Lucius with my whole heart, and the same with Draco... But was it worth it? I had to go against my Mother and Father becuse they weren't too pleased to find out that I was in love with Lucius Malfoy that turned out to be a Death Eater.  
  
I still find it hard to believe that he works with the Dark Lord. But 13 years ago, he swore to me. He looked me straight in the eyes and swore to me that he would never go back to the Dark Side ever again. And did I believe him? To this day, I am not so sure.  
  
Yes, Lucius has built a good reputation for himself. He is well respected in the Ministry, although there are some that don't trust him. And to tell you the truth, I don't really know if I trust him. But I love him, and that's all that matters. But sometimes... I get the feeling that he doesn't love me back...  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks about Lily... He probably thought about her during our wedding day, I thought bitterly.  
  
It was night time and we were both in bed. I was still wide awake. I turned to Lucius and saw that he was awake too.  
  
"Lucius-" I start.  
  
"Go to sleep, Narcissa," he said sharply.  
  
I bit my lip, forcing the tears back down. I turn toward the wall angrily.  
  
After a long time of silence, I hear him hesitate to say something.  
  
"I love you, Narcissa," he said softly.  
  
I strain my ears wondering if I heard right. Did he just say he loved me? I don't answer him, pretending to be asleep. He kisses my cheek and I'm reassured that he loves me. He does, I think. It was worth it.  
  
And now, if someone asks me if I'm happy, I simply answer.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
  
A/N: Pretty stupid, huh? Especially the ending... But yeah, that's what I wrote... PLEASE REVIEW! And don't flame me. I mean, if you didn't like it then don't review. But if you liked it, then please do! I want to know what you guys thought... 


End file.
